Crimson Dust
by xXDarkblue-MageXx
Summary: A girl that doesn't speak starts to play Second Life. Will Second Life make her happy or even more miserable? OCxDictator of Life
1. Voices

**I don't own 1/2 Prince.**

* * *

 **Crimson Dust:** Voices

 _/Why...?/_

…

„ _You're the worst! Can't you do anything right?!" a man shouts_

…

 _/I tried to! I really did try to.../_

…

„ _Look me into the eyes when I'm talking to you!" the woman screeches_

…

 _/I will! I will! Please stop shouting.../_

…

„ _Nobody cares for a girl like you! Go and die!" the boy laughs loudly_

…

 _/I know that but.../_

…

„ _Speak to me!" the teacher demands angry_

…

 _/I would if I could... I'm sorry... so sorry.../_

…

„ _Oi, do you see that girl? She's really stupid! She doesn't even know how to talk!" the children wispher among each other_

…

 _/...I always try my best..._

 _...I always look into peoples eyes..._

 _...I don't care if nobody likes me..._

 _...It's not my fault that I'm unable to answer questions..._

 _...I'm not stupid..._

…

…

…

…

 _...Should I just die and be done with it?/_


	2. How often do I need to say it?

**Every thought of Zita (my OC) sounds tired and uninterested.**

* * *

 **Crimson Dust:** How often do I need to say it?

„Have you heard? Second Life will come out in a month!" a girl asks her friend.

 _/Second Life...? I've heard of that before... Isn't it that new game with 99% realism?/_ My thoughts of it are soon forgotten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I push the door to my house open _/I'm back.../_ I greet the nothingness in thought. I live alone since around five years, I'm 19 right now. My parents died in a car accident when I was 6. ...It doesn't add up you say? Well, let me explain:

I was brought to my uncle when my parents died but that wasn't nessaccery the best idea, for all he can do is shout and hit me. This lastet till I was 8. I'm not an idiot, I went to the police after I found some strangers corpse in the cellar... _/Uncle... Even **I** could name better places to hide a corpse/. _

Then I was brought to my grandmother... till I found a corpse in her garden, buried under the roses _/The garden? ...You're to obvious, Granny/._ To the police it is...

I turned 9 that year. Next stop was my mothers cousin,... you wanna know the corpses location? Under my cousins bed.

Next up was my mothers other cousin and then my grandfather to my aunts 18 year old son,... thus I threw my whole family into prison. When I came to report my aunts son, the police already had a chair and cup of warm milk ready for me! How did they know I would come?

I was thrown into my families friends hands after that... needless to say that the police station is already like my second home. Somewhere during that trip I stopped to care for the world around me, nothing interested me. I still held regard for live... and my own live...

I turned 11 and had to endure bullying and all sorts of other harassment at school, especially from teachers since I didn't look into their eyes or spoke to them. I was living with the last friend of my family until... do I need to say it? I went to the police to report as always when two of them already came my way.

They had been investigating my family and their friends as they found out that all of them were from the second most dangerous criminal organisation and that only one of them was left. I told them about the latest corpse I found and went to buy some ice for me.

I have always bad luck so I wasn't actually suprised to meet my current 'caretaker' full of anger and hate. He dragged me into an alleyway and I saw a corpse in front of me...

 **...my corpse.**


	3. Second Life

**Crimson Dust:** Second Life

Well, you know my backstory now. The police followed my 'caretaker' and everything was taken care of. I got a real lot of money since there was a huge bounty for this organisation. I can live with this money till I'm 30 but I guess I'll get a job before that. To be more accurate, I have a half-brother but he and his father vanished after my parents death, I used to call him 'Brother Leng'.

I go into my room and watch the ceiling. Many people noted how my eyes look 'dead'. This brought the nickname 'Corpse' upon me. I can't help it, my eyes look dead to them and I'm silent as hell, it's not that I chose to be silent,... don't misunderstand! Well, it doesn't really matter since I often feel like I'm not living anyway.

After my familys last friend was arrested I was taken in by one of the police officers until he died in a bank robbery when I was fourteen. I'm highly intelligent and able to take care of myself which is why I was left alone by most. Many people like authors or programmers came to me for advice, ideas or any sort of help in general.

I came to this after I helped some author that bumped into me on the street write a story and she just had to announce that I helped her with most of it. Since we are already talking about her, she invited me to come to her house today. This would be my first day to visit her and I would decline but she wrote that she would love to introduce her children to me...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I knock on her door and her husband opens the door „Zita Yakira! It's been a while! Come in, come in!"

 _'Zita Yakira'_ is the name my parents gave me. They love germany so they decided to call me something german.

My acquaintance and her children already wait for me „Zita! Meet my children: My daughter Feng Xiao Lan and my son Feng Yang Ming! Son, Daughter, this is Zita Yakira! She helped me write a book once!"

The twins greet me and I bow my head in response. We go to the table after that and eat the food Lan made.

I hardly express emotion which is another reason for my nickname but what can I do with my eyes already looking as dead as a corpses? And since there's nothing interesting, my lips and eyebrows don't even twitch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month passed and the new 'Second Life' came out. I had nothing better to do and Lans brother talked about it non stop back then so I decided to try it out.

I put on the headgear and went to sleep.

A GM appears over me „Hello! This is your first time entering the game. I need to scan you, please stand still for a moment. From now on, you will be automatically redirected to the game when you put on the client! Scanning complete. You may now create a character. I need to remind you that you can only create a character once. Once decided it will be impossible to change it!"

 _/Makes sense since the game is supposed to be 99% realism/_ Many _'me's'_ appear around me.

„Please select you race first!" the GM instructs.

I look around me and point at three different versions of myself. The GM lets them appear befor me and I look at them: A demon, an angel and a human. I nod at the human and the other two disappear.

„Are there any changes you wish to make? Like hair colour, eye colour and such?" she asks and I nod.

I realise a problem. I don't want to make any hair or eye changes the only change I want is for my skin to become a natural colour since I'm literally as white as a paper sheet (another reason for my nickname). I point my finger at my skin and at hers, back and forth. She understands what I mean a few minutes later but interrupts me.

„Why do you want to change your skin colour? You look much better as you're now!" she tells me with a huff and I decide to give in because I'm in no mood to argue. She seems content „What do you want your name to be?"

I think of a way to tell her as I remember that I have a notepad in my pocket. I take it out and scribble the name 'Dust' on it.

The GM frowns a bit but leaves it „What continent do you want to be in, we have: Central, North, West, East, South and Shadow. It was actually without Shadow but it was decided to be part of the game in the end"

I write 'Shadow' down and begin to fall. I fagually hear the GMs voice „You should speak more!"


	4. Pet and pet equals two pets

**Crimson Dust:** Pet and pet equals two pets

I slowly wake up on a hard ground and try to move my fingers, I get on my feet and look around. I'm in some sort of village.

„You okay?" I hear a soft female voice.

I turn around to face the girl and nod my head but the stranger grabs my arm.

„You just arrived, right? I only came, too. Shall we go together in order to level up?" I nod and follow her into a cave. As soon as we step into it we are attacked by small, furry creatures that look like foaming rabbits. After good 30 minutes we reached Level 10 and went to the village

„What do you want to be? An archer, a knight, a mage or maybe something else? I'm gonna be a knight" She tells me excited.

I point to the sorcerer sign and she tells me the requirements.

She turns to leave but stops „If you need help, my name is 'Clock'. Until next time Dust!" she waves and continues on her way.

I accomplish the requirements with ease and become a sorcerer. I purchase fitting robes and a staff and go back into the cave. Beside being able to achieve higher skill levels and technics, I'm able to level up a lot. The deeper I venture into the cave the stronger the monsters. The caves boss is surprisingly a frog but I manage to defeat it with a few spells.

The boss leaves behind an egg and some gold which I take. I have no idea about that egg stuff so I went to that pet store or whatever it is. First: The egg hatched into a black cat, Second: Cats aren't born through eggs, Third: I'm the cats new owner, Four: I'm rather lazy so I called the kitty '3 o'clock', Five: 3 o'clock calls me 'mama', is that normal?

Normally a person would say that it was fun till now but did it seem to you that I'm having fun? I don't but this game is just to pass time, so it's alright.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _/I defeated some idiot player that was apparently this continents second strongest... Yip-py.../_ I look desinterested at the group before me whose leader came back from the revival point.

„You brat! I will beat you up!" he shouts while his man hold him down.

„How about we settle this at the battle arena? Every player can fight against every player there so you can beat her and win a grand battle at the same time, boss?" one man tries to reason.

We both agree to the mans idea in the end, not that I care about it. It's only been five days since my arrivel but I manage quite well. But that guy sure had some nerve, I may not care if they beat me up but that doesn't meen they can step on 3 o'clock and say it doesn't matter afterwards. Even if my pet is just part of the game, that doesn't mean that I don't care about him. 'Just a pet!' they said. Not true, 3 o'clock is my only friend and he understands me well. Humph!

 _/Just you wait, I will make pancakes out of you!/_ I walk away with 3 o'clock close behind me. The grand battle that the pigs subordinate mentioned is a fight that happens in every continent but there's a difference for the Shadow continent. Since there are only around 600- 700 players on this continent, you can either battle with a team or alone. I will of course be fighting alone and without 3 o'clock since pets aren't allowed.

I will make a few quests till then cause there's still time. I look for possible quests and find one, I'm supposed to find herbs in a nearby forest. _/There are only tree-demons... does that mean that the boss is one, too?/_ I lean against a normal tree to rest when I notice a sword near me, I pick it up and continue to rest.

 _/Enough rest, I need to go/_ I sit up and stretch, ready to go on. I reach the middle of the forest, it's said that the boss is here. I look around as something strikes me from behind. I swirl around and block the next attack with my staff. I jump back a few feet and concentrate on my magic attack. My opponent is fast and I can't see him so I need a large area attack. My shoulder gets pierced and I fire my spell, I hear a groan but the attacks continue.

I create a barrier and block the attacks with it but creaks already form. I release a shockwave of energy in all directions and a body gets slammed into a tree. I let the barrier shatter and walk over to the man that seems to belong to the demon race. This is defenitly the boss, he has tied black hair that reaches his waist and wears light armor. In his hand is a sword that was possibly from a player that came across him, he looks at me and I hand him the sword I found. His eyes widen and he mutters his thanks.

I find the herbs not far from him and go back to the village and the NPC follows me. I take out a notepad and ask what the matter is.

 **You don't need that, I can understand human speech. You completed the secret quest and I'm now your human-pet** , I hear his voice in my head.

I try to do the same using the PM system, **Can you hear me?** , he nods which I didn't expect, **I never heard about a secret quest like that.**

 **You need to find my sword, beat me but without killing me and give me my sword. You fullfilled the requirements and now I need to follow your commands,** he looks at me.

 **Your name?,** I ask and he shakes his head, **How about Kaikishoku?**

 **Kaikishoku? If you that's what you want,** he replys.

 **I'm asking for _your_ opinion, ** I unknowingly pull his cheek.

 **I think it's a fine name,** he pulls my cheek in return.

I give up on the matter and bring the herbs to the village chief when realization dawns upon me _/Did I... did I just... talk with someone? I did it via PM and was more like thinking between each other but it was somehow talking, right? Right?! /_ The village chief asks me if I'm alright and I nod.


	5. Another?

**So... I have already written 12 more chapters for this because of my endless boredom... I will upload a chapter everyday.**

 **From now on the story will be from Zitas or the Dictator of Lifes PoV (That means when somewhere stands 'I' then it will either be her or him)**

* * *

 **Crimson Dust:** Another?

It's only a week until the grand battle and I train with Kaikishoku. I either spar with him or we hunt monsters. My Level rose really quick thanks to his help and I learned a lot of new spells. I might add that Sorcerers and Magicians are different, Sorcerers can heal but are weaker to sword-fighters than Magicians are, the Job-requirements are also thoughter. I have spells that I can fire from a short distance and from a long distance, Kaikishoku helped me so I can fight against sword-fighters with my staff. Did I tell you that he became a lot stronger with his actual sword?

I often converse with him and 3 o'clock through the PM system and it feels great to be able to talk with someone for once even if those persons are NPCs. I don't have any companions that are players and that's okay because I don't get along well with other humans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The arena opens and I walk in. It will be one battle were everyone battles everyone. The person that's left wins for himself/ for his team. The prize is a part of land in the north of the Shadow continent. I have no need for that but I want to give that guy from earlier a lesson. The announcer opens the battle and all people start to fight. I cast a bit of magic to increase my speed in case I get attacked. I intent to wait until there are 100 players left and then I will cast a huge spell that eleminates them, should there be people left then I will still have enough energy to beat them.

I evade the few idiots that try to harm me and wait as the number of fighters goes down. They finally drop to 100 and I run to the middle of the battle arena. I let my spell loose that I casted and every player in the stadium dies. My attack lets thousand of needles fall down with great impact around me, they fall down till 40 meters away from me which covers most of the arena. My spell dies down and a priest and sword-fighter still hold themselves on their feet somehow... scratch that, the sword-fighter collapsed and vanished.

The priest raises his hand scared „I-I... yield..."

The announcer looks startled „Ah! Yes, of course! ...And the winner is the Player Dust!" The crowd starts to cheer and I look at them, not understanding their excitement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _/So that's the part of land that I won?/_ I just arrived at the location of my price together with the two NPCs. ...Since we are already talking about it, that asshole who stepped on 3 o'clock was the first to be eleminated in the arena, I did nothing. I met him in the village after that though and beat him up for good.

Back to the present, we are currently standing before a huge wall with nothing inside. I have no problem with this, I only need stones which lie scattered on the ground. I use my magic and built a castle out of it but there is still room for a huge town. I order Kaikishoku to search for a place with lots of stones near here but he returns short after that since there is a quarry behind the walls.

I use my fire and water magic to break the stones apart and make several houses. Use them for shops, inns and the like. I make a park and several other attractions with them. I cast spells that let flowers and other plants grow inside the city and use wood and other materials to craft many things. I'm finished at the end of the day but my magic is completly drained as a result.

3 o'clock rests on my lap and Kaikishoku insturcts the NPCs for now. The NPCs will stay here till a certain time, I guess I will have them help me set up traps to protect the city and crystal. I fall asleep in the Second Life world and awake in real life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School starts today, normally the arena-battles in Second Life would still rage on but Shadow continent is an expection. I get up, dress myself, put on my scarf and go to school. Lan and her brother are in my class and I hear Lan ask her friend to ask the professor something.

It seems that he's from a popular team of the central continents. I write onto my notepad: 'What is this Odd Squad'? and show the note to my neighbor and he gasps.

„How can't you know that?! Do you even play Second Life?!" He shouts and the whole class looks at me.

 _/Did he have to shout?/_ I write: 'I do play Second Life' and show him.

„Which continent are you on?" he wonders and I write 'Shadow'.

„Shadow? The arena-battles ended there already, I heard a girl with no team won there, a sorcerer if I'm not mistaken" he tells and I nod.

„Well, back to the topic. Odd Squad is a team with an elf as knight, he's really strong and handsome! The team members are all weird and our teacher is one of them! Erm... that wasn't meant as an insult, teacher..." he apologizes to the teacher at the last part but the professor dismisses it.

The teacher looks at him „Do you know the name of the person who won on the Shadow continent? It's always interesting to know such things"

My neighbor looks lost and I write 'Dust' onto my notepad.

He mutters his thanks „Corpse says that the players name is 'Dust'!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _/What a bother.../_ I sit up and help the NPCs set up traps. I get bored after a while and decide to train, thus leaving the command to Kaikishoku.

/ _Dead already...?/_ The monsters here are rather lame, I beat them all with ease. I hear a twig break behind me and turn around to defend myself when I see that there's a person facing me.

„I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" She bows before me and I shake my head „Is it really okay?" she wonder with tears in her eyes and I nod.

I ask for her name through my notepad but she answeres „I'm an NPC without a name" she smiles but I don't like that.

I ask/ write if she is part of some quest and she nods. I get her to tell me the contents of the quest and I accomplish it at the end of the day. I fall onto the earth, tired to no ends. I instruct her to go to Kaikishoku and log out. I named her 'Flower' since she has long and straight yellow hair. And thus I got another NPC companion.

This raised some alert inside me since they seem to be self-aware which should not be. I have nothing against that, it's only that it's really weird and that's why I decided to hack into Second Life. Well, easier said than done. I succesfully hacked into it but found nothing, so I decided to look deeper but I got repelled by something. _/You want to play? ...Fine./_ I manage to get deeper but once I rest my fingers I get pushed back to the start. Deeming it impossible after 5 hours passed, I leave a message that I delete a minute later. If whoever it was stayed on alert for other tries of me, should get what it means. My message:

 _3D19:67ShadowNorthRedforestDust_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„I understand" I leans back „In three days at 20:07 on the Shadow continent, in the North in Redforest... But what does Dust mean?"


	6. Meeting

**Crimson Dust:** Meeting

 _/Whatever! I'm hungry~/_ I go out and buy some ice, a habit that I didn't grow out of, I would always buy ice when I am hungry and have nothing better to do. I log into Second Life as I come back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Flower, Kaikishoku,** I greet them and 3 o'clock jumps onto my shoulder, **Yeah, you too, 3 o'clock.**

I turn to Kaikishoku, **How are things going so far?**

 **The traps have been installed and I brought the iron you requested into the room with the crystal. ...The NPCs will vanish tomorrow,** he reports the situation to me.

 **Go-,** I try to tell him that he did great but I get interrupted.

„Hey! Girly? You there?!" someone shouts from the gate.

I go there to see the idiot and his team who stepped on 3 o'clock. **What do you want?,** I ask through the PM system with a bored tone / _I finally figured out how to contact Players whose names I don't know!/_

„Are ya so angry that you won't talk normal? I want to help you here. Don't worry, I don't want to have your title as landlord" he stares at me, his eyebrow twitches.

I stare back. I sigh and take 3 o'clock into arms and hold him before the idiots nose, **Apologize!**

His eyebrow twitches even more until he bows and apologizes to the cat, his team follows suit. I ask 3 o'clock if he is content with it and the cat agrees.

 **Listen,** Idiot and rest turn towards me, **We are mostly done here so you have nothing to do. Kaikishoku is handling finances and Flower handels the citys defense, only so you know. We will open the city in five days, you can handle advertisment from tomorrow onward if you want to.**

„Y-yes!" comes a chorus of voices.

I nod to them and give Kaikishoku and the rest their freedom for today as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days pass and I prepare to leave the city into Redforests direction. The NPCs within the city vanished and there were no problems like an invasion. ...I said that too early I guess, cause Flower just came into my direction, telling me to hurry since there was an invasion.

I arrive at the scene to see the gate nearly down. I jump onto the wall and from there into the enemyranks, I unleash my needle spell and half of the enemys fall. The gate breaks down and idiot and company rush out. We decided to stand before the gate and rush straight into the enemy for a reason.

I can easily wipe out the priests from my position and the frontrow doesn't need to worry about them healing anyone. We were heavily outnumbered with only 20 person, not including Flower, Kaikishoku, 3 o'clock and me against 200 players plus NPCs but won anyway.

I suddenly remember the time and excuse myself.

19:58 I am halfway at the forest

20:06 I reach the forest

20:07 I manage to arrive heavily breathing and due to some speed enhancing spells.

I take a deep breath and let it out. I look around for any signs of someone else **'Dust is here'**

„So 'Dust' is a name and not a time or place" a man appears before me out of nowhere and I take a step back while I nod „What do you want? What need did you have to invade the system?"

 **Self-aware NPCs aren't normal, right? I have nothing against it but I found it weird and decided to look into the data when you counterattacked,** I try to look at him but he stares into my eyes, I can't look into peoples eyes for long so I avoid my gaze.

„I haven't noticed that yet, I will look into it myself so you can continue to play peacefully" he tells me and I stick out my tongue to him.

 **You can't tell me what to do! I do what I want!,** I stomp my foot on the ground angry.

I realise how stupid that must have looked. I sigh... I heard myself sigh... I heard myself...

…

…

…

…

...Impossible... r-right?! I start to panic.

„What's wrong?" the man leans over worried.

„M-my..." my face grows paler than it already is „...Sound...! I actually m-made a sound... I'm talking?!" I start to panic even more and fall onto my knees horrified. I grab my shoulders in an attempt to stop my shaking. The man looks at me not knowing what to do, I just stare at the ground, cold sweat runs down my back. My vision starts to darken and I look up... only for my body to stop working and collapse.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Someone grabs my arm and pulls me with him, I look up to see my 'caretaker'. He pulls me into an alleyway until he yanks me into the air and pierces deep into the skin on my chest with a knife. I cry out in pain as loud as I can as he punches me into the stomach._

„ _You little traitor girl! Just die!" He slashes my throat and I can hardly breath._

 _I can feel how something thick comes up my mouth and I open it, I cough up a huge amount of blood. My body gets hotter and hotter, my sight blurres and I notice other persons running into the alley. A feeling as cold as ice washes over me and I lose consciousness._

 _A wake up with my whole body feeling heavy. I open my hazy eyes to see blurres of white and green pass by quickly. I close my eyes again and continue my slumber._

 _I wake up as I hear a door open, I shift my eyes to the figure that stands in it. My vision is still blurred but better than before._

„ _Zita? Can you hear me?" the man asks gentle._

 _I would regognize that voice everywhere, it's that nice policeman that would always keep me company when I'm lonely._

 _I beam at him as good as I can and open my mouth to shout a happy answer „..." No sound comes out of my throat and I touch my throat lightly to feel something weird,... it seems to be a line and it goes from one half of my throat to the other. I realise what happened and start to cry but no sound comes out._

 _The policeman takes me into his arms and pats my head „I'm sorry... I'm sorry... The doctors told me that this could happen... I'm sorry for not watching out for you better..."_


	7. Danger

**Crimson Dust:** Danger

„..." I stare at the ceiling with my dead-like eyes, I just woke up after collapsing in Second Life and automatically logging out. I somehow know it wasn't a dream that I could talk... no the dream was those horrid memories that resurfaced so real. I experienced the pain of back than again and my body feels like it will collapse again the second I get up.

 _/I was talking back there... Does Second Life allow you to talk? It's not like my real body is in the game so my voice should function... But that sure was a shock! I never imagined I would hear my voice again after my throat was slit._

 _The doctors were able to save me in the last minute but there simply was no way to save my voice.../_ I hit my head with my pillow and grab the phone beside my bed. I text school and continue to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Why hasn't girly come back yet?!" Idiot screeches.

„Maybe she's sick?" one person suggests.

„As if" another snorts „That girl always wears a scarf here. I think she wears one in real life, too. Why else would she do that here? It may not be warm but it isn't cold either. Aaahhh!"

3 o'clock obviously found it too loud and scratches the poor man to the revival point. The other players make space around him in order to be spared. The cat came back two days ago without Dust, he didn't even seem to have told Kaikishoku or Flower something for the two were worried sick about their leader.

„Hey! I have news from the Central continent!" A girl waves to the group.

Kaikishoku stops his endless pacing „What is it?"

„The winner of the Central continents Adventurerers Tournament is finally decided! It's team Odd Squad!" she exclaims with a huge smile.

„I know that one! One of my classmates talked about it the day school started because Zita didn't know it" Idiot suddenly frowns „Zita's quite weird... no matter what you do she will never talk, only scribble on that notepad of hers"

„Ah, right!" One girl says „You are in my parallel class, so you surely mean Zita Yakira, right?"

„Yep, her" he confirms with his eyes to the sky.

„I heared she is highly intelligent and was often asked to work in big companys but she always declined. They say she stated that she will finish school and search for a job that suits her! She could go literally everywhere with her skills! Even though she never joined a company she helped them out and not only them, I hear she helped authors find ideas or gives them advises. She's like a star, most people know her! Right?!" she adresses the other players who nod.

Only the idiot frowns „I never heard of her before..."

„Because you literally live under a rock" one man says while he sticks his tongue out.

„I don't live under a rock!" Idiot throws a table at a poor victim.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Ring~ Ring~_

I lift my upper body _/Who rings at the door at such a time?/_ I yawn and stand up. The ringing doesn't stop and I intent to shout out that I'll be there only to remind myself that I don't have a voice. I open the door and get pushed back forcefully. My dead-like eyes widen in horror.

There he stands with a sick grin on his face „Took you long enough... hihi!"

I start running into my room in order to grab my phone but a knife sizzled past me, destroying it.

„That won't~ work~ hihihi" he laughs as he starts to dash after me.

I run into my room and close the door as fast as I can. _/That won't stop him.../_

Creaks already form on the door „That won't stop me! It's just wood!"

I look around my room franic and discover my laptop. It's on and I quickly write a message down and send it.

I pull away from it just as the door gives in and he stands before me „There's nowhere you can run... hihihi... Your phone is destroyed and you won't be able to send a message from that laptop of yours since I will stab your feet... hihihi! Prepare to die, Zita Yakira... No, Chaos Devastation!"

Puzzles at his words, I try to evade the swing of his knife only to be hit by a second one in the side. Blood gushes out and I hold my side in pain.

„Won't do... hihi!" he stabbs me into my stomach and sclices good two centimeters to the side, I fall onto the ground „You will die faster this way!" He snickers crazy and stabs my feet, preventing me from getting up „Hope you like slowly bleeding out! Hihi...HIHIHI!" He runs out and closes the main-door.

I struggle to get my feet to move but all the bloodloss makes me dizzy. My body goes limp, I don't notice the light 'pling' of my laptop, I finally lose consciousness...

 **Message arrived:**

 **Don't worry**

 **This Message was send as reply to:**

 **Help me, please**


	8. Calling back

**Crimson Dust:** Calling back

„I found someone!" a policeman shouts panicked to the group „She needs help, quick!"

A doctor runs up to the body, pressing down on the wounds and calling an ambulance „They need to be fast or she'll bleed out..." his voice is barely a wispher.

„Who would do something like that...?" one person wonders with a disgusted look on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _In this dark space, she pats my head lovingly „Little Zita, dad and me will be out for a few hours, 'kay?"_

 _She turns to leave, darkness envelops her_ /Don't go! Wait! Mother!/ _I run after her but the nearer I get the more distant she becomes._

 _Ccccccccccccccccccccccccc_

 _Darkness takes me and I see brother Leng beside me, holding my hand. I smile up at him._

„ _I'm sorry" he lets go of my hand and disappears into nothingness. Tears fall from my eyes._

 _Ccccccccccccccccccccccccc_

 _My uncle stands before me, false pity in his eyes „I'm truly sorry for your loss, Zita. I never thought the two would die"_

 _The news of my parents death hit me full force, tears gather again and people start to appear beside my uncle. I regognize them, they're my family and my familys friends._

/But why...?/ _I think_ /Are they so angry? Did I mess up again?/ _I wonder with fright and take a step back._

 _My fear increases and I turn around and run. They immidantly follow me and hold me down, they shout at me how I could betray them, anger and hate mix together in their voices... but I don't know what they mean, did something happen to them? My tears spill over and I cry for help but nothing comes out._

 _They pull me into the darkness and it hurts. It hurts. So much, it's unbearable. I continue to cry._

„ _...ha... on...?" I stop crying and look for the voices owner among the shouts._

„ _Wh... ng...?"_ /Again! Where does it come from?/ _The darkness gets thicker and I see a person standing not too far away, I can merely make out a shadow._

„ _What's wrong?" He asks again and the darkness disappears, I see a ghost of a smile rush over the shadows face, then he turns around and vanishes as well._

„ _Wait!" I wish to say, my voice won't obey as I struggle up but he's long gone. I stand there with white light surrounding me, I grip my chest tightly_ /Why does it... hurt?/

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Do you know where Zita is?" Lan asks Jing quiet.

Zitas absence brought worry over all the students.

„I heard she was sick but supposed to come today..." Jing looks unwell „Maybe something happened?"

„Class!" professor Min draws the classes attention „Miss Zita Yakira will not attend class today, she currently helps a company with a project and thus cannot attend"

Relieved sighs resound around class but a certain male in class looks at the teacher with distrust.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stir a bit and open my eyes, I close them again due to the blinding light that enters them.

„You're awake?" a soft voice questions.

I nod my head as my eyes adjust to the light. I look to my right to see a brown haired girl smiling at me with worry.

„Don't move too much, you nearly bled out. You will need to rest a few days until your body will be fine again" her voice sounds as if she was instructing a small child.

I look at her awkward since I would need paper and pen to 'have a conversation'.

„You were really lucky you know!" she smiles a huge smile „Someone wrote a message to the policestation that someone was in danger and when they checked the address they found you bleeding!" her smile wavers a bit „But I wonder who wrote the message..." she pouts.

„Anyway..." she starts smiling again „I heard you're Zita Yakira! ...Ah! I forgot to introduce myself!" She puts her hand before her mouth in shock „People call me Lara quite often, it's a shortening of my whole name. Do you play Second Life?"

I nod.

„When your healthy again PM me please! I would love to be your friend, my Player name is 'Clock'! I'm on the Shadow continent!" she tells me and I stare at her „What is it?" she tilts her head.

I lift my head a bit and she frowns, obviously not getting it. I move into a comfortable sitting position and point into the room but she doesn't get it.

I signalize her that I need pen and paper and she takes out a notepad and hands it to me „Sorry, I forgot about it!" she scratches her cheek „It was in your pocket and the doctors told me to safeguard it until you wake up"

I nod and scribble down 'You know me already in Second Life'.

„Really! What's your name then?" she wonder innocent and write down 'Dust. You met me when I just started'.

„Ah! That's you?! Impressive! I heard you won the tournament!" She looks at me astonished.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Dust's not here today either~" a girl mutters.

Idiot appears and mutters „I have an idea who she's in real life"

„Really?! Who?!" one shouts amazed.

„I think she's Zita Yakira. The day she 'fell sick' is the day her absence started. And the teacher told us today that she's helping someone and thus can't attend school. I tell you, that's rubbish! I searched around a bit, she got attacked and is in hospitel due to her wounds! When she and another talked before she also stated she's on the Shadow continent and knew of Dusts win in the tournament even though that info hasn't spread much back then!" Idiot exclaims outraged.

„But she's okay, right?" an unknown voice asks calm.

„Yep. I heard someone informed the policestation of the attack which is what saved her life. ...Wait. I never heard that voice before... Who are you?!" Idiot turns around to see nothing. He turns to the others „Who was that?"

„Dunno..." one answers bored „I don't know him. He had red hair and wings"


	9. Song

**There's a song in here. I** **don't** **own it. The song is called Seaholly and its Composer is** **Tiara (** **てぃあら** **).**

* * *

 **Crimson Dust:** Song

„Hey, Zita! Look what I brought with me!" Lara exclaims excited „The doctors said you are allowed to play Second Life while you rest so I brought your headgear! If you tell me where you are I will come over!"

I write 'Redforest' and she nods. She hands me the headgear and puts on her own, resting her head on the side of the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My character appears inside Redforest, I lean against a tree and wait for Lara but who knows when she'll arrive.

 _/I wonder if my voice will function again.../_ I look a bit worried, then I shake my head with a smile _/I should try first/_

„..." _/Should I sing? Yep. I will sing, I haven't in such a long time!/_

„''When death comes in Silence, it strikes without warning...''

 _If someday, these feelings just would fade away_

 _Heal with time, like entering a paradigm_

 _Searching around, for you whom I just never have found_

 _Wandered and stayed, through circles of the seasons that fade_

 _And these wings that I carry have simply forgotten how_

 _to reach to the sky, but the warmth that it sends can wake them to fly_

 _You can tear all here into pieces of decay_

 _As long as the heart doesn't fade away_

 _If your voice and warmth makes me lose what I intend_

 _Then bring it all to an end, just take all you brought to be away from me_

 _If it fall'n love with you, then just let me come closer to feel anew_

''If the only one who knows the truth about a terrible secret...

... is unaware that they hold the answer to a mystery"

 _All alone, the memory is there on its own_

 _Deep within, surrounded by the darkest of sin_

 _I'm entrusting my body and soul to all the tenderness that still keeps me dreaming through all of the lonely days I have lived_

 _If the beings that we are trapped in fade away_

 _And rain would never hurt us where we'd choose to lay_

 _If the passion that you have left within my heart_

 _Will slowly tear me apart, just take all you brought to be away from me_

"And now, but in the darkest hour, when a voice rings out...

... all it takes, is the courage to answer."

 _You can tear all here into pieces of decay  
_

 _As long as the heart doesn't fade away  
_

 _Even love and sorrow and all you desire is sleeping inside, and they never died_

 _If I ever, truly can love here again  
_

 _So strongly and so true, someone other than you  
_

 _If your voice and warmth makes me lose what I intend  
_

 _Then bring it all to an end, just take all you brought to be away from me  
_

 _If it fall'n love with you, then just let me come closer to feel anew_

"Unclear, Creating Life or Death, Searching... Maybe...

... leads to the most dangerous place in the world: The human Mind""

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I originally came to talk to her but now I lean against a tree, watching her. I listen to her beautiful voice as she sings. While I look at her, I grip my chest and touch my forehead, my face feels on fire, even more so than the rest of my body. My breathes audible, I fall onto the ground still leaning against the tree. A deep blush spreads from one ear to the other.

„Why... is it so hot suddenly? It feels so... warm..." I mutter feverly. _  
_


	10. Back again

**Crimson Dust:** Back again

I finished the song and begin to look into the sky. Only then I hear someone breath not far away. I look into the breaths direction when I see him, the person I met up with after my attempt to look into Second Lifes data.

I run up to him, his eyes follow my every movement „Are you alright? Your face is red"

He instantly replies „Yes, I am"

I sit down beside him „What are you doing here?"

He looks at me, the red of his face nearly gone „I wanted to see if you're alright. You hacked into Second Life again only to leave a message stating 'Help me'"

I laugh uneasy „Ah, you mean that... I'm alright, I was just attacked at home" I smile at him „Thank you for your help! You saved me. I owe you so you just need to tell me what to do in exchange and I will!"

He stays silent at that and I laugh again.

„You show a lot more emotion than before. When I met you here before you had the same expression until your panic-attack" He states matter-of-factly „...What happened back then?"

My smile wavers _/Did I really show emotion? I haven't in such a long time.../_ „I'm just not used to it. I haven't spoken at all in 8 years and panicked because it was something impossible to me"

„?" He looks at me with a questioning gaze.

„I was... in an... accident... when I turned 11 and lost my voice..." I avoid his gaze and look to my right.

He stops looking at me and stares straight ahead. He opens his mouth-

„Dust!"

-but a female voice cuts him off.

I look up „Hello Clock!"

She grins a sleazy grin „Did I interrupt something?"

My face turns red, I stand up abrubtly „Defenitly not!"

Her grin fades, but not because of me „You friend doesn't seem to have understood what I mean..."

I turn to him to look at his calm expression, I turn back to Clock still embarrassed „Then he doesn't get it! He doesn't need to!"

She smiles „Sure" She turns to him „Ne, what's your name? I'm Clock"

„Dictator of Life" he replies.

I completely forgot to ask for his name.

Clock cups her chin and closes her eyes, then they snap open „Dictator of Life is too long! I'm going to call you DiLi!" she exclaims proud.

I surpress the urge to snort and cover my mouth but a few giggles escape and Clock looks at me with an unreadable expression. I can't see the upper part of Dictator of Lifes face.

I reach out my hand, still grinning like mad „Here, take my hand. I'll help you up, Dictator"

He takes my hand and I pull him up.

„I think DiLi sounds cute..." Clock mumbles with a slight pout.

„But it doesn't fit him. Does he look _cute_ to you?" I question and she shakes her head.

She cocks her head „I wanted to ask..." she grins „If you would let me join you!"

„You mean in my domain?" She nods „Sure, why not?"

Clock throws her hands into the air „Yippy!"

She grabs my arm and pulls me to her, wisphering into my ear „Is he there, too? I'm sure he is~ Dust's got a bofriend~"

She snickers and I turn bloodred „No, you're wrong! Wrong in both cases!" I shout at her.

I sigh „Let's go, I haven't seen the others in some time. Will you come, too, Dictator?"

He shakes his head and vanishes. I shrug it off and take Clock with me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Where the hell is she?!" Idiot growls.

„Behind you" I reply in a deadpan voice.

Idiot stumbles around, lets out a horrified shriek and falls onto his ass. This leads the rest here who have all sorts of expressions on them. Some look relieved, some happy, some angry, and so on. 3 o'clock jumps on my shoulder and rubs my cheek as Kaikishoku and Flower come up to me.

„You sure took your time" Kaikishoku tells me.

„I was really worried about you!" Flower puffs her cheeks.

„Sorry, sorry" I apologize laughing.

„Hey, Dust!" Idiot calls and I turn to him, he looks angry „You're Zita Yakira in real life, right? Right?!"

„..." I look at him bored _/Should I tell him or not...?/_ „No, I'm not"

I smile at him and he gulps, nodding his head, not wanting to get into trouble.

I turn to Kaikishoku „First of all, this is a new member, her name is Clock" I point to Clock who bows „And Second... It's been a few days since the other tournaments ended and I think we should name our city before it finally opens today because the other citys already have one and all citys open today. What do you think about **'Crimson Dust'?** "

Everyone looks at each other before they start cheering, even Idiot flashes a grin.

I register the name when one of my men come up to me „Dust, what's that weird iron thing around the city-crystal?"

I look at him and fake a grin „A very dangerous object, stay away or it will send you straight to the revival point"

The poor man shudders and runs. I stop my fake grin and pat 3 o'clocks head, the cat had been sitting on my shoulder since I came back. I go into my room to rest a bit since it's still three hours until the city opens. I yawn and lie down half-asleep.

3 o'clock curls up on my stomach and begins to sleep to. A person appears in my room and touches my cheek, I stir a bit thinking it to be 3 o'clock. The person withdraws his hand and disappears again, the warmth of his fingertips still linger on my cheek.

When I wake up I see a magic-staff with a black crystal on top. A letter lies beside it stating it to be a present.


	11. Help

**Crimson Dust:** Help

The opening of the city was quite an event. People rushed in, looked everywhere and enyojed themselves. It got quieter around five hours ago...

I sigh and log off. I put the headgear away and look at Lara who is still logged in, she has a peaceful smile on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three more days pass and I am allowed to go into school again, the school covered for me, pretending that I was helping some company. I pass the infirmary, it seems the winner of the central continents tournament somehow ended up on the east continent, that's at least what the doctor and teacher in there say.

In class I see Lan and her brother. I sit down on my chair and listen to my classmates chatter _/Maybe I should visit the Central continent?/_ I debate it over and over again and decide to try out how far the teleportation spell can transport once that Prince is back on his continent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Puh! I trained a lot today..." I stride through Redforest aimless _/I wonder if he's here today.../_ My face feels a bit warm and I decide to head back since it seems I trained so much that my body's already warm.

Someone grabs my arm „Are you going already?"

I would regognize that voice everywhere, my eyes widen in horror and I try to break free. I fire several spells but he casts a barrier around himself. Dread comes up and I feel painfully empty, my eyes start to water.

I swallow the lump in my throat and cry as loud as I can „HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE, SOMEONE!"

I continue to cry and he grips my arm tighter „Crying won't help. I will send you to the revival point and prevent you from logging out. Then I'll kill your real body. This time nobody will help you... Hihihi" he snickers „You will die Chaos Devastion!"

„I don't know someone like that!" I shout at him.

„That's you. I and your parents are all from the same organisation, you know that. You brought everyone into prison, only I escaped. You're the daughter of our previous leader, Chaos 11. That makes you Chaos 12, the organisations name is Devastion, that makes you Chaos Devastion" he explains neutral.

„...I- I'm not! I'm me! I'm Zita Yakira and no one else! It's your own fault that you got into prison! You murdered people!" I yell back with tears in my eyes.

„You know what-" he starts with hate in his voice „-forget it. I'm just gonna kill you now here and then in real live. DIE!" He starts to draw a sword and aims at me.

I close my eyes, waiting for an impact that never came. I hear metal break and open my eyes, Dictator stands before me, protecting me.

Dictator sends him to the revival point and turns his head to me „The revival point is closed off and will prevent him from logging out, you should contact someone to find his real body, he's a prison escapee"

Tears gather in my eyes again and I start to cry uncontrollable. I suddenly feel him hugging me while he pats my head, I start to cry even more. I bury my face in his chest and grip him with my hands, fearing he might disappear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I heard her shout for help and immidantly run up to her. After I sent that person to the revival point I see her cry and take her into my arms whilst I pat her head. She burys her head in my chest and grips me tightly. I feel shaken seeing her cry and hold her closer to myself, how could I let this happen? I don't understand why I feel like this in the first place but I don't want to see her cry, it makes me feel like I failed.

Her shaking body reminds me of a glass doll dancing on the edge of a table, trying not to fall and shatter. Her grip loosens and she stops to cry and shiver but makes no move.

„Are you alright now?" I wonder in a low voice.

She nods her head and I let go of her but she grabs my arm „Will you accompany me back? I don't want to go alone..."

„Of course" I smile at her and she suddenly flushes _/I really don't understand her... but it looks cute somehow/_

After we arrived at Crimson Dust I bid her farewell and leave. Something inside me hurts... but why? It always does when she isn't there...


	12. Siblings

**Crimson Dust:** Siblings

I look ahead of myself and ignore the ones around me. I already informed you about my nickname 'corpse'. Many of my class already call me that expect very few like Lan. 

„Hey, Corpse? Why aren't you in your grave?" one boy smiles at me and laughs.

„Shouldn't you be rotting somewhere?" another inquires.

 _/I mustn't lose my concentration. If they realize I'm fazed they won't stop. I would have already killed myself if it weren't for the policeman who took care of me.../_

They finally leave me alone when I arrive home. I turn on my laptop and write into the search list 'Devastion' but get no hits _/If nothings in the internet... could he have lied? It's not like the internet knows everything though.../_

I sigh and remember what happened. I did as Dictator rold me and informed the police but they only found his things. It seems he somehow managed to log out and fled.

 _/But Dictators smile back then.../_ I shake my head violent _/It's not the time to think about something like that!/_

The Dictator of Life hardly leaves my mind these days and I lean back on my chair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lot of time passes and I managed to conquer all four main-citys of the shadow continent... They all capitulated because they heard of how we beat 200 players plus NPCs with just 24 people in total. Furthermore, the landlord of Infinite City seems to have returned.

„'You really going?" Idiot asks as he leans against the door.

„Yep. I want to see Infinite Citys landlord, plus, this provides a chance to test out my teleportion spell. Please tell Kaikishoku and Flower to meet me at the main-gate" I reply as I pass by him.

„Hmph!" he leaves without another word and I check my little surprise trap on the crystal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„You sure he's in the city?" Flower looks at me with a questioning gaze and I nod.

„But not only in the city" I say „In his castle"

The three (four if you count the cat) head towards the castle. Despite it being in the city there are guards.

„I'm Dust, the overlord of the shadow continent. I wish to see your lord!" I exclaim while trying to look confident.

One guard rushes in and comes back with a tall man „I'm Nan Gong Zui, please follow me"

We arrive at a hall and my three companions look around amazed. Zui runs ahead to inform his Lord of our presence. A blond haired youth comes up to me.

 _/Weird... I feel hatred being directed at me/_ I close my eyes and smile „Greetings you must be Prince, Infinite Citys Landlord. I'm Dust, the overlord of the Shadow continent" I open my eyes to look at him... and stare into his.

…

„...L- lan? Aren't you Lan?" I ask in a wispher manner but it seems the redhaired thief heard it, I continue in a louder voice „YOU are Infinite Citys landlord?! But you're such a well-behaved kid! They call you Bloodelf, like you're a monster! You can't be the landlord!"

I take a step back in utter shock. I may only know her from school and the one time I came over to her but... this is definitly Lan.

„You know who Prince is in real life?" A girl asks with eager voice „Can you tell me his name and address?"

I sweatdrop and try to smile „S-sorry... That's something Prince should do..."

I am bombarded with many other questions and my head sstarts to spin. I've never been given this much attention!

„Stop!" Prince shouts „You're making her dizzy"

Everyone apologizes instantly and I say my thanks to Prince.

„Why are you here?" he wonders curious.

„I wanted to meet the landlord of Infinite City that I heard so much about. Never thought it would be someone like you..." I tell him with a face of sympathy.

Princes face currently seems to say 'What's with that look on your face?'

„A friend of yours, Prince?" Sunshine asks as he, Kenshin and Artic Fox come in.

Artic Fox looks up and I notice him staring at me. When I see him his face I freeze. My anger grows and I clutch my fist and teeth, stomping up to him.

„Hey... I want to ask something?" I look him into the eyes „Where... **Were you?!** "

I punch him into the face as hard as possible but he only lies on the ground and stares at the ceiling.

I cry as tears run down my cheeks „Answer me! Where were you?!"

He finally looks at me.

I start to cry loudly and he stands up and takes me into his arms, I hit him in the chest with my fists „You asshole! Why did you leave me alone?! You heartless, cold, disgusting, boring, stupid, incompetent-"

„Hey, stop insulting our comrade!" Several people shout.

„Brother!" I finish my assult.

 _Huh?!_

Everyone who shouted at me stopped in their tracks, dots replaced their eyes. I continue to cry.

„...Eeeeehhhhh?!"


	13. I was used?

**Crimson Dust:** I was used?

„So Artic Fox is your brother?" Lolidragon asks.

„Uhn!" I respond through my sobs.

„I never thought he would have a sister... What are your parents like?" Fairsky wonders.

I look up and wipe my eyes „We only have the same mother, he and his father left without trace after our mother and my father died..." I look down.

„I... see..." Fairsky says in a low voice.

Doll comes up to us in an attempt to cheer me up and I must say that it worked _/I can still feel some hatred directed towards me.../_

I wispher into Dolls ear „Do you know why they look at me that way?" I ask in concern.

Doll laughs „Is there someone you like?"

She smiles at me and I look confused. The attention of two males and several females in the hall are on me.

I look at Doll with a questioning gaze „What do mean with _like_?" I get an uneasy feeling in my stomach and suddenly think of the Dictator of Life.

„She means who you love of course!" Lolidragon interjects with a loud voice.

I feel my face grow red and I stutter „L-l-l-l-love?!" I think back to Dictator all of a sudden and shake my head „There isn't anyone!"

Some occupants in the hall look at me with kitty-faces, the ones previously glaring look elsewhere relieved. I sweatdrop and run before they question me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„And you haven't seen your sister since then?" Zui wonders as he, Artic Fox and a few other stand in the courtyard.

„No" Artic Fox replies.

„You said her real name is Zita Yakira. I heard about her, she was even attacked a while ago and the police is searching for the culprit. He was a member of the Devastion organisation" Zui explains.

Artic Fox looks up and fakes surprise „Devastion? The group that this policeman brought into prison?"

Zui suddenly looks uncomfortable and he gets angry„Grrr. It's not the truth that he brought them into prison. The one who reported all the corpse funds and stolen items was a little girl, **she** brought all of them into prison. The policeman became friends with her in order to use her, after the last one was arrested he took the girl with him to take care of her but that was only to make her trust him.

He gained fame as the one who caught the organisation and takes care of an orphan. When he went drinking he would always yell how much she hates the girl and wanted to just beat her up but couldn't because his ruse would be discovered.

That he died in a bank robbery is just a cover-up story. He got discovered and one of his collegues shot at him in order to stop him since he threatened the people in the building. His dying words were how much he would love to see her die..."

„-thruth..."

Zui looks behind him to see Zita with an sad and broken expression full of despair.

„What do you mean?" he wispheres.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I heard everything Zui just said and something shattered „So that's it... Of course no one would care for a 'corpse' like me... It's the truth..."

„What do you mean?" Zui wispheres.

I don't even reply, I just run out. Out of the castle, out of the city and stare ahead of me with a blank, dead look.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Why did she run?" Kenshin asks and looks at Artic Fox.

„...Because of what Nan Gong Zui said" Artic Fox replies as he takes a sip from his tea.

„What did I do?" Zui wonders with guilt.

„She heard you talk about the policeman. She's the girl who brought her own family and their friends into prison and she is the one this man took care of. I know my sister, he must have been the reason she continued to live even though everyone bullies her..." Artic Fox mutters.

„Bully her?" Ice-phoenix wonders with a bit of fright.

„I wasn't allowed to contact her but I usually keep up to date with what happens around her. People bully because she looks a lot like a 'corpse'. Her eyes look dead, she is pale and doesn't show much emotion in real live,... like a corpse" He stops for a moment before he starts again „There's also another reason of why she's called that. Especially that reason brought despair over her because teachers would shout at her to talk to them or look at them. They would instantly get angry when she did something wrong"

„Doesn't she defend herself?" Zui wonders with worry.

„She doesn't. She fears she would get in trouble and doesn't want that so she doesn't fight back. She also say anything back because... let's say she is a _very_ silent person..." Artic Fox stands up and logs out.

„You would think he would be a good brother and search for her but he doesn't seem to intent to do so" Zui muses.


	14. Shattered

**Crimson Dust:** Shattered

Tears fall down my cheeks _/I was used in the end... Why did I trust him? Why did I continue living to make him proud when he didn't even care? Why..._

 _...I always try my best..._

 _...I always look into peoples eyes..._

 _...I don't care if nobody likes me..._

 _...It's not my fault I'm unable to answer questions..._

 _...I'm not stupid..._

…

…

…

…

 _...Should I just die and be done with it?/_

I clutch my fist, ready to log off when-

„Dust!"

-I hear people coming my way. I turn to them with a dead expression and tilt my head to the right.

„I heard what happened from Zui" Prince tells me „Are you okay?"

„...Maybe? I don't know..." I answer indifferent.

„You don't know? How is that an answer, Dust!" Flower complains to me.

I look away from them „It doesn't matter..."

„What doesn't matter?" I hear a very familiar voice ask and see Dictator behind me, wearing a confused gaze.

I turn my head „It doesn't matter..."

„Of course it d-" Yulian yells when an arrow pierces her.

Everyone gets into a defense stance while Wolf heals Yulian. A player with bow and arrow shows up.

„Why did you shoot her?!" Prince shouts angry.

„Because I don't like you lot. You will die, too" the player replies with a huff.

 _/Just because of that...? For something so stupid you intent to kill someone?/_ Anger builts up within me „LEAVE!"

The other are surprised at my shout.

„Dust, calm down. It's not good to be angry" Doll tells me in worry.

„NO! I'm done with people trying to use me and disregarding life! I'm done with it!" I shout as loud as I can.

I glare at the archer with a murderous face and mutter only one word while I point my staff at him **„Die..."**

The archer is enfluged by fire and screams in agony while he is slowly being eaten by the flames. The others with expection of Dictator stare at me in awe, their mouths wide open.

„W-Wow... What an awesome move!" Wen compliments.

„Yeah, totally! How he went up in flames!" Jing cheers but I hardly hear it.

My vision swirls and I touch my forehead, at least I think I do. I stagger a bit backwards until I bump into Dictator. I can hear voices which are possibly wondering if I'm okay but my blurred sight is only focused on Dictator until my body feels light and hot at the same time, everything goes completely black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Dust? What's up? Are you okay?" I ask with increasing worry.

„Hey, Dust!" Doll calls out and the other follow her.

The priest/wolf comes up to me „Can you lie her on the ground? It doesn't seem like she logged off, I'm going to check her over"

I do as he says _/She definitly didn't log off but something feels wrong.../_

Wolf finishs checking her over.

„Is she alright?" I wonder.

„To be honest: I don't know, there's nothing that I could heal. She seems kind of unconscious but not completely..." Wolf seems to be at a loss of words.

„I... might have an idea..." Kaikishoku pipes up with an unsure expression „Dust told me that she once discovered something... weird... in Second Life and went to check it. She left that matter to someone else afterwards but looked into the one who created the game: Long Dian.

After she found the right password she looked into some of the companys secret files. They stated that someone made experiments using the game. Players would be trapped within the game with no way of getting back.

Dust explained all of it to me and I can say that she's in a... similiar position..." he looks away.

Prince looks at him wide-eyed „What do you mean?"

„She's dying. Her anger just now must have been the trigger, she's on the verge of disappearing. She problably won't become trapped but die either way. If my guess is right then her 'soul' is shattered and trapped in the game" Kaikishoku explains with discomfort.

„So we will need to find the parts of her soul?" Jing wonders and Kaikishoku nods.

„But how do we find them?" Prince wonders.

Kaikishoku averts their gaze until he looks at me who seems uncertain of what to do „Will you help?"

„I will" I assure and closes my eyes„I can't let someone die in here"

Kaikishoku looks relieved.

„So where should we start searching?" Zui asks Kaikishoku.

I open my eyes „I guess her whole 'soul' is still in her body, even if it's shattered. I can temporary merge my code with hers and search for them but it's dangerous for both sides"

„Is there a way to help?" Flower wonders.

I nod „Dusts body could have problems on the other side. Someone will need to watch over it and make sure she is alright"

„I can arrange that!" Kaikishoku exclaims „I will send Clock a message, she knows where Dust lives!"

I smile relieved „Do that"

Ten minutes later, Clock reassures that she arrived. Everyone went into Infinite City meanwhile and lied Dust down on a bed.

„You will save Dust, right?" Doll questions me anxious.

I look at her confused and then smile „Of course. I will save her"

Doll looks at me with a soft smile „You really love her, don't you?"

„L...ove... her...?" I watch Doll bewildered.


	15. Confusion and Pain

**Crimson Dust:** Confusion and Pain

„We should start" I say and merge my code with Dusts.

I reappear in a cold room. Grey walls, cold atmosphere and absolutly nothing in here besides 5 doors. On each door is a sign.

 **1-Confusion**

 **2-Pain**

 **3-Happiness**

 **4-Scars of Life**

 **5-Will to live**

The inscriptions puzzle me _/The human soul... sure is weird.../_ I walk through the door with the word 'Confusion' written on it. Behind the door is a light white ball that floats in the air. I graze its surface with my hand and the scenery around me changes.

 _/Isn't this Redforest?/_ I look around and realise that I'm indeed inside Redforest _/This is weird. I know that I'm not in the game right now, why am I here? That's impossible!/_ I walk around until I see Dust but she doesn't notice me.

„Dust?" I call out but receive no answer.

I suddenly hear her voice, but not her actual one. I hear her PM someone _/This scene feels familiar.../_ I see myself appear and relive what happened the first time I met her. I see her collapse and faint, I still remember how panicked I was back then.

„Do you know why this part of her is called confusion?" I turn around to see a girl that looks exactly like Dust.

I shake my head confused „I don't. What do you mean Dust?"

Now the girl shakes her head, albeit amused „I'm Dust and yet I'm not. Normally all parts of our soul make 'Dust' or 'Zita Yakira'. We are one individual, one mind, we do not think seperated. However, when 'my' soul shattered it resulted in this.

We parts of her make her up, like I said before, only the real 'Dust' thinks and we are nonexistent. I never existed before and I will disappear again when she regains 'Life'. Help 'me', you came for this, right?"

„I did indeed come here for this" I reply her.

She smiles softly „You need to take the orbs with you and put them together in the room you first appeared in" she chuckles „Do you want to know why you saw yourself and 'me' here even though this is the part of confusion?"

I look at her and nod my head.

„Because you confuse her" she tells me.

I gape slightly with a perplexed expression „Why... would I confuse her...?"

She chuckles again „How would I know? I am confused about that myself!"

Chuckling, she vanishes in a white light. I find myself back in the room from before. I take the white orb and return to the room with the doors, I go into the room with 'Pain' on it next. In the room floats another ball, this time red in colour. I touch it and the scenery changes once again.

I'm in a room with a lot of children, Dust being one of them.

„Zita Yakira..." the teacher comes to a hold before the little Dust „Look me into the eyes when I'm talking to you!" the woman screeches „Speak to me!" the teacher demands angry and Dust looks like she's on the verge of crying „...Right, I forgot" the teacher chuckles and smiles at Dust „You're to dumb to know how to talk" she goes to the board while she laughs.

I can see Dust biting her lip and I feel angry because I know I can't change it, because I can't comfort her. The scene changes again and I see and old man.

The old man shouts at a even younger Dust since she made some sort of mistake. My anger rises even more and I clench my fist.

Another change in scenery.

This time there are a few children together, one wispheres into the group, loud enough that even Dust should be able to hear it „Oy, do you see that girl? She's really stupid! She doesn't even know how to talk!"

Dust looks at them, unable to say anything and one of the boys realizes „Nobody cares for a girl like you! Go and die!" the boy laughs loudly.

I'm back in the room with the red orb, a version of Dust behind me „So it was her emotional pain I guess. Why didn't she defend herself? She could have said something back!"

The version comes up beside me „'I' couldn't have. 'I' was unable to. All of this were only small parts of it, 'my' true pain is far more deeper and worse. I couldn't say anything and somehow signaling adults about it wouldn't have worked.

The children, teachers and rest would find a way to make 'me' some sort of culprit that started it and 'I' would be scolded or worse. That's the reason why 'I' stopped caring about what happens, this is what a nickname upon 'me'"

I direct my gaze at her „Nickname?"

She closes her eyes „'My' eyes seem rather dead in real life, 'my' skin is as white as a corpses, 'I' hardly show emotion at all and the last reason is the most severe. Do you know the saying 'The dead do not speak'? 'I' can't talk and that's why they began with it. 'I' am somehow like a 'Corpse'. This is 'my' nickname: 'Corpse'"

„Corpse?" I wonder.

„A dead body. Those that die leave behind a lifeless body. 'I' will be a 'real corpse' if you don't save me" She tells me.

I look at her in horror „You mean... it's like when one of my comrades dies and doesn't come back to life?"

She nods to me and fear grows inside me, the horror on my face doesn't vanish.

„...Why can't you say anything to protect yourself?" I finally ask.

She looks ahead with a blank expression „Because 'I' lost my voice years ago. 'I' should have died but 'I' was saved, the only thing that wasn't saved was 'my' voice. That's the reason why 'I' panicked when 'I' first met you, 'I' never thought 'I' would be able to talk. 'I' came to the conclusion that it's because this is a game and the character 'I' play is not 'my' real body"

I look to my right, avoiding to look at her „I... see..."

„Let 'me' tell you something" she begins and I look back to her „'I' am similiar to you and NPCs. The real 'me' doesn't know you're an NPC (AI) with self-awareness. 'I' feel like you that when 'I' die here... 'I' truly die. Of course 'I' don't but 'I' never expect to wake up at a rebirth point.

'I' don't really feel like 'I' have a life in reality. To 'me', Second Life is the only place where 'I' can say that 'I' am 'alive'" She smiles at me and vanishes.

„I... don't understand... that" I mutter and go into the grey room to enter the next door.


	16. Happiness and Scars of life

**Crimson Dust:** Happiness and Scars of Life

The little ball is yellow this time and seems to fly around the room. I catch it and the world around me changes. I can see Dust barely 4 years old, chasing after what could be her mother. The two play together and laugh, a little later, a boy comes as well.

They're so positive that I start to smile as well. The scenery changes often after that but there are always Dust and a certain man in them, she seems quite happy, her body is that of an eleven year old now.

The picture changes again and I see one of my encounters with her, to be precise the one where she sung in the middle of Redforest. The picture vanishes and I'm back in the former room.

„'My' happiness" I hear the version of her say this time „It was stolen from 'me' you know" She appears right before me, akin to a ghost „First 'my' mother, father and half-sibling. Two died, the last disappeared. Then it was the _nice_ policeman who took care of 'me', he died as well.

It even seems he betrayed 'me', there's only one left... Will _you_ betray 'me'?" she wonders and looks me into the eyes.

I reply to her confused „What do mean with betray?"

„Fool..." She wispheres, she continues in a sweet voice „You're part of 'my' happiness, yet 'I' don't know why. Somehow 'I' felt happy and at ease from the second time on that 'I' met you. Will you betray 'me' by dying like 'my' parents did, will you betray 'me' by vanishing like 'my' brother did or will you betray 'me' by letting 'me' feel safe and hopeful like the policeman did?"

When she asked those questions I felt terrible „I would never to that!"

„But you will..." she answeres with complete lack of trust „Everyone did one way or another. You will, too. Don't deny it..."

I feel even more terrible than before, my voice gets louder in despair „I said I would never do that! ...Can't you trust me?" I wonder in hurt.

She stares at me „'I' would but 'I' already gave up. Everyone betrayed me"

„I won't!" I tell her reassuring but I don't even trust myself right now.

„Swear it" she says „Swear that you will never betray 'me'!"

„I swear!" I cry out in despair.

She smiles and vanishes „When you break it... I will personally destroy you" her voice resounds in the air.

I go back and enter the next room. The ball of light here is pitch black and lies on the ground, I pick it up. As expected, the scenery changes.

I see a lot of scenes in this one and curse myself for not being able to help. I can see her getting bullied and beaten in most of them by either kids around her age, her family or her familys friends. I watch how she discovers one corpse after another, her eyes growing dull.

After a while I can see her beind dragged by an adult. He takes her into an alleyway and I can see the knife in his hand.

I panic at the sight of it „Dust!" I run up to him but pass right through. I clench my teeth and look away in anguish when I see her throat get sliced. Her scream resonates in my ears even after the scene changes to the one where she overheard Nan Gong Zui talk about the policeman who cared for her.

The next one is where she shouts at the archer which shot Yulian. Somewhat feeling shatter myself after seeing all that I hardly notice the verion of her.

„Awful, right?" Is all she asks and I nod my head.

„..."

„..."

„...The other versions of you talked more..." I say with a faint smile.

„'I' can imagine that..." she replys dull.

„..."

„..."

„..."

„What do you think about 'me'? The real 'me'?" she wonder calm.

I look at her puzzled „What is there to think? I don't even know why I'm helping you, I just feel like I have to, even though I hate humans... They created me and control me, I hate them but... I can't hate her..."

„Are you sure you don't know?" she questions indifferent.

I stare at the ground with a blank expression „Am I? I don't know..." I remember what the necromancer girl said:

 _You really love her, don't you?_

 _/Do I... love Dust? I don't know.../_ I don't look at her version at all.

She sighs „'I' will go then. Good luck with the final part, there should be no more flashbacks"


	17. Will to Live

**Sorry for not posting anything, I had a lot to do. I will upload slower from here again since this is the last of the 12 chapters I wrote beforehand.**

* * *

 **Crimson Dust:** Will to live

I enter the final room with a bit of hestiation, I feel like I do not wish to see what lies beyond it. I slowly walk in and look around. The room is dark and I can't see the orb of light anywhere.

„'I' wonder..." I suddenly hear her voice „Why are you here? If you wait just a bit longer 'I' will disappear and not bother you and anyone else anymore" I can hear a smile in her voice.

I feel torn apart „Bother me...?" I exclaim in a hurt voice „That's nonsense! I don't feel bothered by you..." I still can't pinpoint her location.

„Lies! Everyone does! You people only intent to hurt 'me'!" The room lights up.

I can see her chained to the wall opposing the door. I stare at her and shake my head.

„It's not true..." I tell her „I could never feel bothered by you! When you're there, I just... feel happy and warm... and when you're gone... it hurts..."

„...Your lies do not matter to 'me'... 'I' will go and be done with it. ...'I' just want to die..." she looks to the ground with a sad expression.

I stare at her „You can't. When you die... you won't be able to come back"

She smiles to me „But that's exactly what 'I' want. 'I' want to disappear and never come back"

I clench my fist „...Why?"

„Because it will be better for everybody if 'I' am gone" she explains indifferent.

„I won't let you... I won't let you disappear!" I exclaim resolute.

I go up to her and embrace her firm.

Her eyes widen in shock „Why? 'I' am just... a burden. Someone who doesn't deserve attention..."

„You're not" I tell her „You're important to me. I don't know why but you're important. Not only me, others are waiting for your return. They worry about you as much as I do"

„That's not true... You're lying... nobody would care..." she replys in a weak voice.

„Then why am I here? Why are others standing beside your real body, anxious? If we don't care... then we do we do this?" I question her.

„...How would 'I' know?" she asks back „You will just hurt 'me' again..."

I smile a bit „You can tell me and the others should even one person try to. I will protect you ...I swear it"

„Really?" She wonders quiet „...Then 'I' will trust you for now. 'I' will... continue to live" She returns my embrace.

She fades with a smile, leaving behind a pure blue ball. I return to the grey roon and put the part together like the first version of Dust told me. The five balls of light circle around each other while they float in the air. The light envelops the room and I find myself beside the real Dusts side.

„Did it work?" Kaikishoku worries.

I answer him „It should have"

The others look at Dust in hope. For several minutes nothing happens until her fingers twitch. Everyone begins to shout her name.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My head hurts and I try to open my eyes but they feel so heavy! I can hear muffled voices, my head aches from the noise but I manage to open my eyes. At first I need to shut them again but the next time I open them I am adjusted to the light and can see all those from earlier around me.

Each and everyone of them wears a relieved expression, even Dictator looks like that.

„What... happened?" I croak out.

They hug me telling me how glad they are for my wellbeing, I don't understand anything _/I only passed out for a bit... didn't I?/_

They dissolve later without giving me an explanation, only Dictator remains „Are you alright?"

I chuckle a bit „I am. How often do I need to repeat it? ...Can you tell me why they were worried?"

He closes his eyes „Because you were passed out for quite a time"

I sigh „Liar"

He flinches but regains himself „About the self-aware NPCs. I have barely found anything about it, I guess they won't cause trouble either"

I smile relieved „I see. Thanks"

„It's okay" he answeres and leaves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I leave the room _/I shouldn't tell her that my actions are controlled sometimes. I doesn't matter anymore anyway once I destroy whatever causes this. There's no need to make her worry/_


	18. Human

**Crimson Dust:** Human

 _/Just what happened?! Even when I went back to the Shadow continent... Clock broke out in tears the moment she saw me!/_ I rub my temple, something wasn't right _/Especially what Clock asked back then...DO I love the Dictator? I don't know myself... I guess I do._

 _I like being near him more than when I'm with anyone else. I love to hear him and everything else about him... and I hate it when he isn't there... I have no right to say otherwise, I love him/_

I sigh unaudible and listen to the teachers rambles. School seemed to finish early today even though it took as long as ever. I stand up from my seat to go home like the rest when I need to cough a bit _/I must have caught a cold... even though it's summer... I and my luck I guess/._

I go home and put on my headgear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flower runs up to me „There you are! Come with me, something weird happened to 3 o'clock!"

She grabs my arm and pulls me with her. We arrive in the town center and she points to a sitting boy with short black hair... and a tail and cat-ears.

I turn to her uncertain „Is that... what you meant...?"

She nods and I walk up to 3 o'clock. He looks up and watches me with interest.

„3 o'clock... right? You sure look different, what happened?" I wonder while I poke his nose.

He sneezes „I don't really know. I reached Level 70 and transformed in the middle of Redforest. I paid it no mind since I only realized that the ground is further away but when I entered Crimson Dust... nobody regonized me"

I think for a bit and sigh „I never heard that was possible... But congratulation at becoming Level 70! You're not that far away from me now since I'm Level 89" I suddenly get an idea „How about you fight with me? You can test out your new body"

He stands up „Sure. I will warn you, I can change back and foth between this form and my cat self"

Flower and everyone else that is here forms a circle around us. 3 o'clock jumps at me with his claw-like-nails. I evade it and use a minor fire spell. He spins around to avoid it and tries to kick me in the stomach. He attacks again with his claws and I need to block it with my staff.

„Nice try!" I swing my staff at him and he jumps into the air.

He rolls in the air and attacks me mid-flight „I could say the same!"

All bystanders have huge sweatdrops on the side of their head „They're monsters..." one mutters „Literal monsters..."


	19. Realize

**Crimson Dust:** Realize

I stretch and make my way into the forest. I'm already at a high level but training is always good. It's been a few days since what happened to 3 o'clock. I wonder if Dictator is here today... even though I think it would be akward meeting him now that I realized that I, well, love him.

„I already thought you would be here" Dictator says from behind me.

I jump startled and turn in his direction „Y-yeah!..." _/Speak of the Devil/_

He smiles „You go a lot into this forest"

I nod „Y-yeah. It's near and easy to Level here. Why are you here so often?"

He looks surprised „I don't really know. I think I like to come here and you are here, too. In this way I can talk to you..." He suddenly looks rather uncertain.

„What's wrong?" I wonder curious.

He averts his gaze „I wanted to tell you... Well, since you problably don't know it... that I'm a... NPC (AI)... and not human..."

„…And? What's the big deal?" _/I don't get him. It definitly won't change my feelings! Wait... he doesn't know that I... well, love him/_

He perks up „You... don't mind?"

I heavily resist the urge to puch him straight in the face. It should be obvious that I don't mind!

„Of course not!" I yell at him „I love you after all!"

Realizing what I just said my face grows a heavy shade of crimson. He looks at me with a loss of words.

I stutter out my next words „I-I-I-I d-didn't mea-"

I come no further as he silences me by pressing his mouth onto mine. My heart almost stops. Never before have experienced such a peculiar sensation. A strange, unfamiliar wave of heat enfluges my body. He grabs my head with his right hand and pulls me closer with his left one. I can't help but moan as he deepens the kiss even more. I grip his shoulders and lean into him. Once we break apart I catch my breath and lean against his chest. My face is still painfully hot.

He smiles at me „I love you, too"


	20. Message

**Crimson Dust:** Message

I return to the city in a overly happy mood. I can see Kaikishoku give a few orders and how Flower help the people here and there. 3 o'clock sits on a bench in his cat form. He notices me and jumps onto my shoulder.

„You seem to be in a surprisingly good mood" Idiot comes up beside me.

I smile even more „Mh!"

He blaches at me „..." and goes away again.

I go into one of the quieter part when I feel a presence behind me. I turn around and block a swing with my staff. Before me is an assassin in black that continues to attack without stopping. I block every swing and counterattack. He jumps and charges again. I dodge and kick him in the stomach. He falls back and disappears.

„Are you alright?" Kaikishoku runs up to me with the idiot in tow.

„Yeah... What was that?" I wonder.

„I have no idea either" Kaikishoku replies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's school time and I go into class when Lan passes me.

„Were you attacked, too? In Second Life?" she looks me in the eye.

I nod and take out my notepad 'By a black assassin'.

„Yeah. One like that... It seems every Overlord was attacked. We'll hold a meeting today in Infinity City, you will come, right?" She asks me.

I nod.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flower cups her chin „So every overlord was attacked? Sounds weird to me"

I agree with her „It does. I will go there. Will you, Kaikishoku and 3 o'clock accompany me?"

Flower smiles at me „Of course"

Kaikishoku nods „I will come, too"

„Yeah!" 3 o'clock joins in.

We all go to the Central Continent. The other Overlords are already there.

Deathless storms up to me „Oh, what a beautiful lady! Will you go out-"

Kaikishoku and 3 o'clock throw their foot in his face „She won't!"

„Can we start please?" I question them.

„She's right" Lolidragon agrees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„So the assassins we met belong all to the same group..." Prince states.

„But isn't it weird? We only lose a level when we die. What could be the deeper meaning behind it?" Winter Triumph asks.

Lolidragon crosses her arms „I have a question. Could we have met the same two assassins? If they're the same, how could they travel between the continents so fast? And if not, where do all these players come from?"

Everyone remains silent.

„Floral Overlord... why isn't she here yet?" Wacko asks suspecious.

„We couldn't find her nor her five husbands, the people in her city are searching for her, too" Heatless Wind comments.

„She might be the one behind this!" Deathless cries „Only woman do such illogical things!"

Lolidragon complains upon that and Deathless runs after her.

„So the Floral Overlord seems like the prime suspect..." Winter Triumph concludes.

„The north is definitly not at fault!" a player shouts and everyone looks there „There must be a problem with Second Life! The assassins killed them all. They didn't think much about it since they'd only loose a level, but instead of reviving back in town, they were forced to log out!"

„Log out?" Prince asks surprised „Disconected? Or was the internet..."

„No, we have eliminated all the external factors" the player tells us.

„What about logging in again?" Lolidragon wonders.

„They couldn't log in anymore! Their characters have completely disappeared!" he cries out loud.

The players report how they already reporrted the bug but haven't received a reply. Meanwhile, Gui reacts quite negative to the info and Lolidragon disappears. The next time was rather nerve-killing. Every overlord was being followed for safety measure.

After that Nan Gong Zui tells us that NPC bosses on the northern continent prepare to launch attacks at players. While thinking about it, the NPC boss Cealus appears.

„Do not worry, I am only here to pass on a message" Cealus informs.

„What message? From whom?" Prince asks.

„The Dictator of Life" Cealus states and I flinch.

 _/What does this mean?/_ I wonder in thought.


	21. Decision

**I finished writing this story. A few more chapters and it will end. I will upload the next chapter on saturday if not earlier.**

 **Crimson Dust:** Decision

Cealus relayed us the message and Nan Gong Zui suggests to ask Cealus after they capture him.

Everyone proceeds to attack him but I stand ther frozen _/Is it really okay to capture him? Didn't he just tell us that all they want is to be free?/_

Cealus vanishes without anyone capturing him.

„Prince, would you please explain the situation to us?" Winter Triumph wonders.

Prince looks at Kenshin and Sunshine „Well..."

„Allow me to explain!" Lolidragon appears behind us.

„Lolidragon!" prince exclaims surprised.

„The Dictator of Life is the game's final boss. There are many boss ranked NPCs who developed self-awareness through their high level of intelligence, the most serious of these cases is that of the Dictator of Life. He has the ability to evolve, and is capable of altering the game itself" Lolidragon states before everyone.

I grip my fist while she and the rest continue to talk _/So what? Then they are self-aware and want to live, what about it?/_

I'm startled away from my thoughts by Prince shout of how he won't let either of them disappear.

„Then what do you plan to do? Kill the Dictator of Life?" Kenshin wonders.

I flinch at that, I don't want that.

„That's right!" Prince yells.

„If killing others is the sole purpose of my existence," Kenshin tells him „I am willing to accept death"

At that we are told that Kenshin and Sunshine are NPCs.

„Lolidragon, we must absolutly defeat the Dictator of Life!" Prince tells her.

„Didn't I just say we have no way of doing that?" Lolidragon counters.

„What if..." Gui draws the attention to him „we made use of the program created by the Dictator of Life? HD can erase a player's character data, so, if we slightly modify HD, we can change it to ND, NPC Destroyer"

„ND?" Lolidragon voices out „Turn his own program against him? That might actually be possible..."

I see where this is going and decide to state my mind „You know..." they turn to me „I won't help you if you plan to kill him. I will go now!"

I turn around and leave with Kaikishoku, Flower and 3 o'clock behind me.

„Wait, Dust!" Prince calls after me but I pretent to not hear him.


	22. Rest

**Crimson Dust:** Rest

„Was it really okay to just leave like that?" 3 o'clock asks me in his human form.

„How should I know if it was 'okay'? I definitly won't attack the Dictator of Life! I'm going out for now" I leave the city and head towards the forest.

„So you didn't agree with them..." I hear Dictators sad voice form behind me.

I don't turn to him „The real you is in the Northern continent, so I'm alright to assume that you're something like an avatar?"

„Yes.." he answers short „Why didn't you agree?"

I turn around angry „Answer that question yourself! I don't want to attack you! I could never..."

He smiles at me painfully „The Dictator of Life is sorry"

I pick up a stone and throw it at his head „Don't say that and stop this nonsense!"

He looks away „That's impossible. He's not even in control of his own body"

„Then get back into control!" I tell him.

„Impossible. He's only able to do that from time to time. He can't go against his father..." He replies.

„Father? Do you mean Second Lifes creator? Why would he give the Dictator orders?" I wonder suspecious.

„..." He doesn't answer.

„Tch! Tell Dictator that I will visit him shortly!" I exclaim and the avatar nods and vanishes.

„...Mhm!" I prepare my teleportation spell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I land on the Northern continent and head straight for the place I suspect him in. NPCs are all around the city but I ignore them just as they ignore me. I enter the tower and see Dictator already waiting behind the doors.

„...Say something" I order him.

„Why are you here?" He asks.

„Who knows? Can't you stop this nonsense? You'll die at this rate" I clarify.

„I know. But that might be the best" He counters.

My eye twitches „To die is never the best! You don't really want all this, right?"

„Of course not. But this is for my father. He only wants to be with the ones he loves most... I can understand that somehow" he replies hurt.

„Isn't your father going too far? What happened to him that he came to such a conclusion?" I wonder.

„He'll die because of sickness" He answeres.

„...That's no reason to force his will onto others!" I exclaim.

„..." he doesn't say anything back.

 _/I guess I can't be too angry at him.../_ I flick his forehead.

He smiles at me and I sigh „Idiot. Is your father in the game, too? I will talk with him"

„He is, but I doubt he would listen" he tells me.

„Mhm..." I embrace him „I see..."

I close my eyes and relax. Something tells me that Prince and the others will arrive here in at least a few hours. I doubt I can stop them from anything. Maybe I can tell Lolidragon about the circumstances and she can help? I don't know.

Dictator lifts me up bridal style and I squeak. He smiles amused and goes up to the throne. He sits down and places me on his lap while he embraces me from behind.

„Let's stay so for a while" He says „I want to have you to myself for a while without you disappearing"

„I surely won't disappear!" I tell him with a small pout.

„If you say so" he gives me a peck on the cheek.

My face flushes and I look away. He chuckles and rests his head on my shoulder. I don't know how long we stayed like this but it felt too short for me when the door suddenly opened and Prince came into view.


	23. Solution

**Tomorrow will be the next and final chapter.**

* * *

 **Crimson Dust:** Solution

Dictator signals me to stand up and I do so. He stands up as well and I grip his right arm.

„Dust..." Prince begins „Why are you here?"

I look away „None of your business..."

Prince turns to the Dictator of Life „Dictator... I will defeat you! ND program activate!"

Dictator just looks on as Prince charges forward. Prince attacks the Dictator with Requiem of the blazing inferno and I want to stop it but Dictator hinders me at moving between them. The sword comes to a halt right above Dictators head. The sword flies out of Princes hand out of its own will.

„Ah... I almost forgot..." Dictator speaks up „I cannot by hurt by my own blade, go borrow a weapon from your comrades"

Prince looks dumbfounded „Your... your blade?"

At this moment, Princes pet comes in calling Dictator his father. I guess it makes sense that Dictator is something like that to Meatbun considering that he created Meatbun. It must be the same with 3 o'clock and the rest.

Prince still doesn't understand „Meatbun, what exactly are you saying?"

Dictator decides to explain it „Meatbun is my creation and Black Sabre my blade"

Prince is surprised „What? Impossible! If Black Sabre is your blade and Meatbun your creation, then how did they end up with me?"

„Meatbun was created for you, you wouldn't have liked a slavering wolf as a pet" he explains further „Black Sabre was because... I wanted to be by your side"

If I didn't know what he meant I would have puched him.

„Why..." Prince looks uncertain „Why did you..."

„Because he wanted to see you as a friend" Lolidragon states as she and the rest come in.

Lolidragon explains things further.

„Why... did you want to see me as a friend?" Prince wonders.

„See you as a friend... I don't know. You gave me a friendly feeling but I was just content with watching. You as a friend and Dust as she is... are very important to me"

„Dust..." Yulian adresses me „Why are you even here? On the Dictators side even... don't you won't to save Second Life, too?"

I look away „That's not it... Of course I want no one to vanish or anything like that but... Can't this be resolved otherwise... It's not like Dictator wants this himself! That's right! Lolidragon!" I look at her „The one really behind all this is Second Lifes creator Long Dian! Can't you change his mind?"

„That's not possible. I don't even know his whereabouts" Lolidragon confesses.

„Please! You must find and talk with him. Dictator told me that Long Dian is only doing this to be with his loved ones since he has a fatal illness. I have a good guess what Long Dian wants and it would only bring him misery! Please, Lolidragon!" I beg her desperate.

Lolidragon seems shaken „Dian has a fatal illness? That's why he's doing this?"

„Yes, that's why! Please Lolidragon, if you manage to convince him no one needs to suffer!" I cry out.

„But there's no way..." Lolidragon starts.

„Then we need to find him and tell me where he is! I will talk with him! Please..." I grip Dictators arm even harder.

„Dust..." Lolidragon looks at the ground.

„Pl-" I stop.

A searing hot pain shoots through my stomach and I cough up blood. I let go of Dictators arm and someone kicks me forward. The kick was so strong that I land a few meters before Lolidragon. Something pierces me once more.

I can hear Dictator and Prince „Dust!"

„Shut up..." I wheeze out „That's nothing"

I use magic to attack the person who attacked me and he jumps back. I heal my wounds and look up to see Poseidon. The group moves forth to attack him but their weapons get smacked out of their hands.

„Poseidon, why did you hurt her? Haven't you always sided with humans?" Cealus asks.

Poseidon looks at him „Because the one who wants to control the Dictator of Life is me! But that stupid girl gets in my way... She already told you my reasoning"

Prince realizes something „So you're... Long Dian?"

Poseidon replies him „That's right" he directs his gaze to me „If it weren't for you, the Dictator of Life wouldn't disobey me!"

My bangs hide my eyes „...Can't you stop this all? What you're doing only lets people suffer. When you succeed you will suffer, too. Because then you won't be able to die anymore. Your loved ones will die and you would live on without them... you would be alone..."

He looks angry „As if you could understand that!"

I look him in the eyes „I can understand you. My parents died and my only sibling left. The rest of my family and their friends were all criminals, so I brought them to prison. I always wanted to be with my parents and sibling again... But unlike you who could still spend the rest of his life with them I can't.

I can't even voice out these thoughts in reality because I lost my voice for the betrayel on my family. I'm mostly alone, too. In this game you created I finally found friends. So let me be with my friends and you be with your family. I can't promise anything but I'm intellingent. I'll try to search for a medicine or operation that could help, I promise. If I search enough I could find a solution for your illness. So stop this, please..."

He closes his eyes and lowers his weapon „...Fine. I'll trust you... for now. But that won't stop anything. I helped a former member of the Devastion organisation create a virus. It's not that good but enough to threaten some countrys... He wants you dead"


	24. Final

**Crimson Dust:** Final

„Why would someone from this Devastion organisation want to kill her?" Doll asks.

I stand up „Because I... I said it didn't I? I brought my family that consists of criminals and their friends into prison... All in all we were the Devastion organisation. One person escaped and already attacked me in real life. His name in the organisation is 'Black'. I guess he's the one Long Dian talks about..."

„I could sort it out for you" Artic Fox suggests „A single person is no problem to me..."

I deadpan „No, thanks"

„Why not let him do it? He already said he could do it" Nan Gong Zui wonders.

„...I agree with him helping, not more. You don't seem to know about his... profession... in real life" I tell him.

„I could help" Dictator speaks up „Erasing a virus isn't much trouble"

I nod „But that won't stop him"

„Then we will help! Right, everyone?" Prince asks and everyone agrees.

We all decide to meet up at Lolidragons place in real life and log out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrive in time. Everyone was pretty shocked once Prince comes, I can understand them. We discuss the plan. While Dictator destroys the virus, we will capture Black. Since he's a former member of a criminal organisation we will equip ourselves with lightweight suits and other body equipment. Lolidragon also gives us energy-pistols and light-swords. Gui and Wicked find Black hiding in a deserted builing soon after.

We carefully walk in since Long Dian also programmed a few robots here. A robot comes up behind Lan and she attacks it. She hacks its head off but the robot stands up again. Lolidragon warns Prince and Wicked pushes her away. Gui shoots the robot into the leg and Fairsky shoots the robot a lot of times for whatever reason, ending up in a destroyed robot.

Wicked shoots at someone behind us and we turn around. Black stands directly before us.

His face is in a twisted sneer „So you came in the end, Chaos Devastion!"

„Yeah! To end you!" I shout at him.

„I would love to see you try!" He shoots at us with a gun „I have plenty of robots here!"

An army of robots appear from behind him everyone prepares for battle. But no matter how many robots we destroy, they just keep coming. All of a sudden, they stop their movement and fall to the ground.

„W-what?!" Black exclaims surprised „What's going on?!"

I have a feeling that Dictator helped us with this one. Lan and I charge at him and he shoots us with his pistols. The light-suits Lolidragon gave us protect us from the few bullets that hit. We knock out Black and Nan Gong Zui hand-cuffs him. A few minutes later, we receive a message from Dictator. He erased the virus Long Dian installed without problems.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„I haven't been here some time..." I sigh happy when I enter Crimson Dust.

I and the others had to deal with the police since we arrested Black and most of us had our hands full with school. Kaikishoku and Flower run up to me as soon as they see me. Flower scolds me just how I could go without saying anything to them. 3 o'clock comes up as well and circles around my feet in cat-form.

I go visit the Dictator of Life at his own palace after that.

„It's good to see you again" I smile at him.

He smiles back softly and gives me a kiss „I agree"

„I guess we got a 'Happy End' after all"


End file.
